This application is for partial support of the 14th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire on June 20-25, 1999. This international conference, which has been held every two years since 1971, will provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in inflammation, nitric oxide, and lipoprotein receptor structure/function as they relate to atherogenesis. Cell biology, molecular biology and structural biology involved in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis will be discussed. Emphasis will be placed on the role of gene therapy in modifying arteriopathy; a session is planned on the use of new animal models to study the etiology of the disease. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Genetic approaches to the study of atherosclerosis. 2. Use of gene transfer techniques in angiogenesis and atherogenesis. 3. Molecular links between inflammation, apoptosis, and atherosclerosis. 4. Role of microorganisms and immunity in lesion progression and regression. 5. Advances in scavenger receptor biology and cholesterol trafficking. 6. Proteinases, tissue remodeling, and plaque rupture. 7. Experimental models to study atherogenesis. 8. Nitric oxide biology and signaling events in the artery wall. 9. New insights into atherogenesis. This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of atherosclerosis research. It is planned in such a way that by the end of the conference, the participants will hopefully glean a better understanding of the biological processes associated with atherogenesis. This conference will include women and minorities as session leaders and discussants; scientists from Europe will also participate as session leaders. Every attempt will be made to include post-doctoral fellows and graduate students in the poster sessions scheduled in the afternoons; some of them will be asked to lead post-session discussions on the material presented during those afternoon sessions. It is the serious intention of the Co- chairs of this Gordon Conference (J.W. Heinecke and G.K. Hansson) to profile new and young investigators as speakers in this Conference and for them to have a leadership role at this meeting.